


In Royal Blue

by RyHeart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Doombots, F/M, Hate Crimes, Implied Mpreg, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel)'s Kids, M/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Nick Fury Knows All, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Out of Character, POV Loki (Marvel), Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Protective Steve, Protective Thor (Marvel), Racism, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Science Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyHeart/pseuds/RyHeart
Summary: Loki is banished to Midguard, without magic, and without his glamour. He is found beaten and bruised by one Tony Stark.Who has no idea what to do with a weak blue Loki. Except take him home.Not one ever said all of his ideas were good ones.





	1. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is having a bad day

Loki formerly of Asguard was having a rather terrible day. He had been banished to Midguard for less than a week but he already despised the Realm deeply.

He had been dumped in the lowest parts of the city he tried to destroy with nothing. No magic, no currency, and worst of all, no glamour to hide his Jotunn skin.

He has been spat at, chased, nearly beaten. His stomach is empty and twisted in on itself, hunger pain being foreign to him until this week. 

Currently he sits curled against a foul dumpster, it's safe but pathetic. The mortals think him a “mutant”. He supposes it is only fitting he be looked upon as the monster he truly is.

If only he had his magic, if only the Norns be damned weather wasn't so _awful_. Cold is what this form is made for but just like Odin to dump him here in the middle of _summer_.

Seething just drains his limited energy so he cannot even stew in his hatred properly. 

“Look what we found, a _freak!_ ” 

Well…damn! The group is obviously drunk, wreaking of liquor. Stupid mortals. “Leave me!” he hisses, “Lest I freeze you to the ground humans!”

It's a lie, he cannot do anything in the heat. But lying is his specialty. He tries to hoist himself up, to glower at them. But he just can't, he has no energy. 

They laugh and Loki’s side explodes in pain, a well placed kick with a steel toed boot. Then more after, he curls in on himself in a vain attempt at protection. Biting his lip bloody to stifle sounds of pain.

But a shoe slams into his fingers with a sick crunch, he cries out. Unbidden tears leak down his face.

“Aw look, the poor freaks crying! Why don't we give em a real reason t cry!”

He's hauled up by his shirt, arms feebly twitch upwards. But it's really no use. He braces for pain.

“You know I'm not really one to talk about public intoxication but I think you've made a very bad decision. Should reaaallly think about those life choices!” A metallic voice chimes in from behind his assaulters. It's very familiar…

“We was just teachin the freak a less-“ before the leader can continue he finds his wrist held in a vice grip. 

The others quickly back down.

“Hey Cap, send some of our boys in blue this way, got a nice hate crime charge for them.”

Loki looks up from where he fell to his knees. “Anthony Stark, I believe you owe me a drink..” He croaks out, mouth dry as the desert. 

“Holy shit…. _Loki!?_ "

Loki smirks as his world fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it starts 
> 
> All critique welcome


	2. Did Anyone Get the Number of that Bilgesnipe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes in Stark Tower and almost sets off the man with breath taking anger issues.

Loki awakens to a very white room, with the unmistakable smell of infirmary.

And his head feels like an overripe melon. 

“What in the Nine?” he asks himself, or tries to. The words come out slurry and muffled to his ears.

“Good evening Mr. Loki, I shall inform Mr. Stark you are awake.”

He flinches, he doesn't jump Princes do not startle like maidens, and looks around but sees no one. 

“Who are you?”

“That's Jarvis, he runs the Tower and everything in it.” Stark sits in a small chair next to the bed. “Now Lolo, mind telling me why you're here and look like a smurf?” 

Loki grits his teeth, “I do not answer to you Stark!”

Stark frowns, “Hey! Is that any way to talk to the guy who saved your ass!? You owe me so start talking!”

Loki takes a deep breath and sighs. “This is my punishment Stark. I am to be left here in your miserable Realm for the rest of my life.” 

Stark runs a hand down his face and groans. “What if we don't want you here, huh Reindeer Games? What if we don't need another psychotic criminal running around!?” 

“The Allfather does not care for mortal concerns, Stark. Odin’s word is Law.”

Stark leans back in the chair, hitting his head against it repeatedly. 

He supposes he cannot blame the man, who would want a monster like Loki running around.  
“I suppose…you will be handing me over to your SHIELD now Stark. For the best of course.”

“No.” Stark sets a paper sack on the bed tray. “Food, eat up Rock of Ages, I'll be back with more questions later. Don't try to leave, Jarvis is watching and he can use the suits.”

And with that Stark leaves him, utterly confused. It must be a trick, a trap or ploy.  
He examines the bag, it smells like food, and his stomach is so very empty. Still he did not stay alive all this time on trust. It could very well send him back into sleep to awaken inside of SHIELD. If he had his magic he could search out such deceit.

“The food has not been tampered with Mr. Loki. You are very malnourished and need to eat.”

Loki does jump this time, how in Odin’s beard does Stark deal with a watcher with no physical form!?  
But it also has no reason to lie…can it lie at all?  
The hunger wins out and soon Loki has eaten through five large burgers. 

____________________________________________

Full, not too hot, and laying on a bed that is at least more comfortable than concrete. It's a vast improvement, but what will Stark want in return? And why offer such comforts? Loki himself surely wouldn't to his own enemies. 

At least his fingers are healed. It's not as quickly as before, no. Before would take minutes, not hours. But perhaps his natural Jotunn abilities cannot be suppressed, even by Odin.

For the first time since being banished Loki feels something other than helpless and weak.

He decides he might as well sleep, it might be his last chance to.

____________________________________________

“Tony, this is such a bad idea! Why? And how did you know it was him!?”

“Don't get your purple panties in a wad, Brucie! I told you why, and well….look at him. You can see his ribs and a bunch of normal drunks beat him up!”

Voices, one is Stark but the other…Bruce?...Banner!? The Beast!

Loki sits up with a shock, eyes flying open. The two standing by the bed jump.

“Hey sleeping beauty, nice of you to join us!” Stark smiles at him, smiles like the Beast isn't right there! Stupid mortal!

“Stark! Why is the Beast here!? Come to break me again for your own amusement!?”

A look of pain flashes on the face of the small man with anger issues.  
“Tony, look I'll keep quiet and I will…do your favor but I have to go.” The Beast all but flees the room.

Stark sits in the chair again, leaning forward and glaring at him. “Bruce is a good man, not a beast. Besides you should know all about hidden monsters, right Frost Giant?”

Loki curls in on himself. “Shut up Stark! What do you want!? Why am I here!?”

Stark takes a deep breath and then; “I have questions , and I want answers. Before you even think about being difficult remember I can still hand you over to SHIELD, understand?”

He swallows, so information, there is always a price to pay after all. “Fine, ask.”  


"Why did you throw the invasion?” 

What? Loki looks up and meets Starks eyes, they're hard, determined, sure. “I…how do you know I did? I killed people Stark. I killed your Agent!”

“Phil? Nah, you tried but he is very much alive. Your eyes aren't blue, I asked Thor. You also aren't that stupid, reckless if the stories are true but not stupid. So spill.”

Dread fills Loki’s stomach like a broken damn. But perhaps…perhaps he can use this, stay away from SHIELD, use Stark. Keep himself safe. “Very well….His name is Thanos..”

Loki tells of falling from the Bifrost, the Void, and with shaking hands and breath the torture of the Other. The rape of his mind. Of Thanos, the Mad Titan. His worship of death, his need to destroy. 

When it is done Stark merely sets a drink of water on the table and leaves. What will be will be, Loki is so very tired of it all. If he should die now…well it's only the death of a monster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that got much darker than I wanted it to. Loki why are you so full of angst?


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki joins the gang.  
> Also I apologise for the slow updates.

When Stark returned the next morning he looked haggard, like he hadn't slept. “Ok so, against better judgement I believe you. So here's what's gonna happen: I'm going to use my connections to get you a fake ID. And to everyone else you'll be a mutant I'm helping for my good friend Professor Xavier. Got it?”

Loki was greatly confused. “Why Stark? Why help me at all? I'm your enemy.”

“Not right now, are you?”

Well no he wasn't but Stark didn't know that, not for certain.

Stark sighs again and puts a hand over the light in his chest, “Do you know what this is?”

Loki shakes his head, “No.”

Stark takes a deep shuddering breath, “There was a man who was like my father….” He begins and does not stop until the tale is finished, his voice hoarse, his hands shaking slightly. “So..” he croaks, “I know a lot about torture and betrayal, right now no one is on your side and you're powerless. You just happened to land with the one asshole who believes in second chances. Don't waste it.” And then Stark is gone again.

Second chances? Perhaps…perhaps he could, if only for a little while, pretend at something else, something new. It's not like it could make things worse. Stark is a damned fool, but one that might actually understand. And as it stands Loki has no home, no allies, no friends. If he ever did is doubtful. But no one here, save for Stark and the Be- Dr. Banner know that Loki is himself. A fresh start, a place with a new name… Loki drifts back into sleep with fantasies of a new life running wild in his head.

* * *

When Loki awakens it's to the sound of clicking. Click, clack, click. Dr. Banner is sitting at a desk, clicking away on a computer. “Hello, Dr. Banner.” He tries to sound sincere and unafraid. 

“Dr now? Not _Beast_?” He looks at Loki over his glasses with one eyebrow raised.

Loki has the grace to look mildly shamed, “Yes, I would like to..apologize to you for that, it has occurred to me that you understand what it means to be treated as a monster.” 

Dr. Banner simply nods, stands up and hands Loki a small piece of plastic. On it is a picture of himself and the words: Luca McCoy. His age is 33, his height 6’4. Along with other information he doesn't understand. 

“Your new ID, if anyone asks this is who you are, a nephew of a friend of mine, Dr. Hank McCoy. Hank thinks you're a mutant on the run and agreed to this, we won't tell him the truth unless we have to.”

“I understand but why? Why attach me to your friend?” Lo-Luca asks, confused. 

“Because his mutation also makes him blue. It's an easy connection to forge. And I want you to know I'm doing this for Tony, not you so if you turn on him I will let Hulk do more than just smash you, understand?”

Luca nods frantically. 

“And call me Bruce, no one here uses my title.” He says it with a genuinely kind smile, it seems he really is willing to give Luca a second chance.

“Very well D-Bruce.” He tries to smile back but the motion feels foreign on his face. How long has it been since he gave genuine emotion to others? He can't remember. 

“Good start, now you need to be here in the med bay for at least two more days. After Tony has a room for you on his floor. So get some rest and try to eat all of the food you're given.”

“Thank you..Bruce, truly.”

* * *

The two days in the med bay are hel. Bored does not begin to describe the feeling really. But finally, finally! He is free and headed up the Tower with Bruce to Stark’s floor. 

When they arrive Stark is waiting for them and wastes no time dragging Luca to a door, throwing it open with a “ta-da” and an expectant expression. 

And much as he might wish that smug expression off Starks face, the room is beautiful. Forest greens and dark wood dominate the decor, with a full wall bookshelf that is near bursting with books already. He steps into the room and marvels at the books, every kind of book Midguard has on offer must be there.

Stark practically struts into the room and throws open the wardrobe, it's full of greens, blues, greys, and blacks of Luca sized clothing. He grins, “So what do y think,Lulu?”

“Really Stark, “Lulu”?” He sighs in exasperation. “But..thank you Stark, it is a beautiful room.”

Stark beams a smile so obnoxiously pleased it could rival Thor’s disgustingly good cheer. “Great! So you're free to go pretty much anywhere up here except my room, of course. And tonight we’ll introduce you to the team. Until then, do what you want, kay Blueberry?”

“Stark I am not a _fruit_! But yes I understand.”

“Well I’ll be down in my lab, ifyou have any questions just ask Jarvis. Later, Blueberry!” 

He's gone before Luca can yell at him again.

* * *

It's almost dinner time and Luca is pacing. What if their lie doesn't stick? What if Stark’s team just hates him? What if…just what if damnit! He isn't used to this, isn't used to caring what anyone thinks of him, not anymore. He once only thought of approval, but that ended with-it ended. He will _not_ go down that road of thought tonight. 

A knock on his door actually startles him. It's Stark.  
“Ready Muffin? Time to meet the team!”

No, no he isn't but he nods anyway. Following behind Stark, body as stiff as ice. Ready to run,to escape.  
The Avengers are all gathered in the common living room. They stare at him when he enters behind Stark. 

“So guys this is Luca. Luca, team. Team, Luca!” Stark has that Thor-level grin again. 

“Pleased to meet you all. Thank you for allowing my stay.” 

The Captain approaches first, holding out a hand, “You're welcome Luca, we don't mind you staying as long as you need. I'm sorry you've had such a hard time with anti-mutant racists.”

Luca cautiously shakes the offered hand, “Thank you Captain.”

The Captain blushes, “Please, just Steve. I'm not the Captain out of uniform.”

Luca grins, “Very well, Steve.”

Clint and Natasha introduce themselves in much the same way, with the same insistence on first names.  
Dinner goes well, with warmth and conversation, teasing banter and laughter. And Luca wonders if this is what it is truly like to have real friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Loki will be Luca from now on, let's see how it goes.


	4. Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast, Doombots, Ice, and Fury oh my.

Despite falling asleep in good spirits the nightmares have returned to plague him. Luca sits up with a jolt, sweat on his brow, heart beating like a drum in his chest. He knows he won't get any further rest so he throws on the soft pants Stark got him and wonders out into the living room. Stark is sitting on the couch with a glass in hand.

“Hey Blueberry, what are you doin up?” His words are clear, if tired, so luckily not drunk. 

“Nightmares. I can never get back to sleep after…”

“Hm”, it's non-commental but also not judging, “Want a drink?” He holds up his glass.

“Please.” Luca all but flops on to the couch beside Stark. Who pours another glass and hands it to him without a word. “You're unusually quiet, Stark.”

He grins at Luca without humor, “You aren't the only one with nightmares, Muffin.”

Luca scowls, “Must you use such names, Stark!? I do have a proper one.”

This time there is true amusement in his tone, “How about a deal? You stop calling me Stark and I'll call you Luca?”

“I'm not calling you “Tony”, it's dreadful, Anthony.”

“Ugh fine, Luca.”, he raises his glass, “Drink on it?”  
Luca taps their glasses together and downs the burning liquid in one shot.

The mood is considerably lighter and Anthony calls out to Jarvis for a movie. _Lord of the Rings._ And Luca must admit it's entertaining. As he falls asleep halfway through the second film he doesn't even notice his head on Anthony's shoulder.

* * *

The next morning Luca awakens on Anthony's couch, a blanket thrown over him and pillow marks on his face. “Mrgh, my mouth tastes like death.”

He jumps when there is laughter behind the couch.

“Oh shut up Clint! My head feels like Anthony sat on my skull in his suit.”

“Nah man, you're the one who drank with Tony. This is standard day after. Think of it as initiation!” Still giggling Clint leans over the couch to give Luca a massive shit eating grin.

Luca smacks him with a pillow and demands coffee. 

It's Captain America that comes to his rescue with a huge steaming mug of the Nectar of Life. “Thank you, Steve.”

Steve just shakes his head and leaves Luca to his mug.

“So why are you both here on Anthony's floor?” 

“Raiding his coffee! And you call him _Anthony_?” Clint starts to giggle again. 

“That _is_ his name, Clint.” Luca doesn't understand what's so amusing. Anthony has a fine name.

Steve interrupts by sitting on the other side of the couch with his own cup, “Luca? I don't mean to sound…insensitive but, how did you end up on the streets?”

He thoughtfully sips his drink, “My mutation was a shock to me, it hasn't been this way for very long. I was woefully unprepared for what it truly meant. I lost everything rather quickly. I'm very grateful to Anthony and Bruce, without them I would have nowhere to go and nothing to my name.” 

Steve just nods and lets it drop.

They finish their coffee in companionable silence, the news playing softly in the background.

* * *

Breakfast is a calm, quiet affair. Each Avenger talking about much of nothing. Luca lets it wash over him, it's soothing, like the sound of a stream. Nothing like the loud boisterous mornings in Asguard. No Thor, Sif, or Warriors Three to break what little peace there is with their obnoxious selves. Asguard loves to act itself above other Realms, especially this one. And yet in a very short time Luca feels..at home here, amongst the mortals. There is no terror at his red eyes or blue skin, no taunts or jeers at not being built or acting like Thor. Here he is just Luca, a single oddity among a collection of them.

In this moment Loki no longer exists, there is only Luca. He is new, and whole. He is welcomed. He is home.

* * *

It's around midday when Anthony all but drags him down to the Workshop. “I need to run some scans on you when you aren't sick and injured. We need a scientific baseline for Bruce in case you need more medical help.”

Luca snorts, “And this has nothing to do with your own curiosity, Anthony dear?”

He grumbles, “Well yeah, but only a little. C'mon Lulu, it's for science!”

Laughing quietly Luca agrees, “Oh very well, you can stop pouting now.”

With a triumphant grin Anthony moves him into a small disc on the floor calling out “Jarvis, scans! Full work up!” 

Light passes over him in different colors. “What are you looking at anyway?”

“Basic stuff, height, weight, body temp. But it'll also check out your nerves, muscles, and organs. So we know if there's ever any damage.” 

Luca merely nods and looks around the Workshop. 

“Your work is very interesting, Anthony. Asguard is still more advanced in some ways but it seems you are quickly catching up.”

He preens under the praise, clearly pleased with the compliment. 

Suddenly there is a loud sharp alarm and Steve's voice calling “Avengers Assemble!”

Huffing Anthony shuts off the scan, “Well duty calls Lulu, we'll pick this up after I deal with whatever asshat came out to play.” He's walking into his assembling suit as he talks, and blasts off when it finishes.

* * *

Luca returns to Anthony's floor. “Jarvis? Is there a way for me to see the battle?”

“Certainly Mr. McCoy.”

The large TV turns to news footage, the streets are crawling with hideous automatons, they look like twisted bastardised versions of the Iron Man suits. “Who would dare?”

“Dr. Victor Von Doom, sir. Those are Doombots.”

He sits on the couch, watching intently, his focus on the red and gold blur of Iron Man. Swooping in and out of the camera in an obvious attempt to draw the bots into Hawkeye’s line of fire. The arrows shutting them down with a shot to the head. Luca almost relaxes, and then a bot slams into the back of Iron Man, dragging him out of the sky. “Anthony!” He stands, frantically searching for the suit on the ground. The other Avengers are clearly trying to assist but are being overwhelmed by the sheer number of bots.  
Luca comes to a quick decision, these people have taken him in, treated him as an equal, as a friend. 

“Jarvis! Is there a way to the battle site?”

“A car is waiting down stairs, Sir.”

Bless Jarvis, and Mr. Hogan, who must be breaking several laws with the way he's driving. They fly through lights, around other cars, and skid to a stop just outside of the battle field. 

Luca rushes out calling a “Thank you!” over his shoulder. 

He reaches for his magic by instinct, it does not come, but his inborn Jotunn gift of ice answers in its place. He flings it at the nearest bot, which ices over and shatters when an arrow flies through it. 

“Luca!” Captain America rushes to his side and takes up a guarding position. “What are you doing out here?!”

He flinches slightly, “Captain, I can help! Where is Iron Man? I saw him go down?”

Steve nods, and motions to the east, “Over there, he's still conscious but can't fly and we can't get through this hoard.”

Determined Luca takes his own stance, “Leave that to me Captain, tell the Hawk to be ready.” At Steve's nod he closes his eyes and focuses, reaching deep within he finds cold, ice, and furious winter swirling in the place once taken by his magic. When he opens his eyes he rushes forward graceful and fluid, fingers twisting in new instinctual patterns. Enemies freeze and shatter from Hawkeye’s arrows and the Captain's shield in his wake.

He doesn't stop, not until he finally catches sight of red and gold amongst the twisted black of the Doombots. He slides into a stop, and with a final flourish freezes the enemies surrounding Iron Man, leaving them to be taken out by repulser blasts.

Anthony spins around and stops, before bursting into laughter. “Damn Lulu! Trying to make Christmas come early?”

Finally looking behind him he sees pieces of Doombots and a line of solid ice marking his path. He cocks his head to the side and looks at his hands, then at Iron Man. Confusion written on his face, “I didn't know I could do that..”

This just makes Anthony laugh harder. “Guess Doom never solved the icing problem. Good job, Lulu!”

The sentiment is repeated by the Captain as he reaches them, “He's right, you did good. Thank you for helping us. But next time maybe don't rush out in sweatpants.”

Luca’s face turns deep blue, a blush. He hadn't even realized. “Um..of course Captain.” 

Captain America calls for them to all head home, leaving clean up to shield.

* * *

They arrive home to pizza, “Thanks Jarvis!”, and one Nick Fury.

“Oh c'mon Nicki, can't debrief wait, we're beat!” Anthony whines. 

“As much as I love ruining your day Stark I'm not here for you. Mr. McCoy, will you take a seat?” He gestures to the empty chair across from him.

Luca sits slowly, anxiety clawing at his chest and throat.

Fury clears his throat, “Mr. McCoy, I would like to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative.”

Behind him, Anthony laughs himself nearly sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I'm not the best at battle scenes. And that the end of the chapter makes me cackle.


	5. One For Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Warning: This is a VERY sad chapter! 
> 
> Also I am only twisting the Norse Mythology as it is within the Marvel universe. This does not reflect the actual beliefs and is not meant to offend those who worship the Norse Pantheon.
> 
> Thank you.

“I..um,very well Director Fury.”

Who knew there was so much paper work involved in becoming an Avenger? It takes two hours, a phone call to Anthony's lawyer to look it over, and another half hour arguing over a code name before it's finished. They settled on “Frostbite”, though Luca had no idea why he needed one, at least it wasn't _Ice Man_.

Once Fury is gone Luca grabs a box of leftover pizza and Anthony. “I believe we have something to finish in the Workshop?”

“Oh right, to the lab Frosty!”

“STARK!”

* * *

In the Workshop Luca paces, his thoughts jumbled together in a mess of questions. So he settles for the broadest. “Why?”

“Why what, Cupcake? Gonna need more details.”

“Why allow me to join your team? Why would Fury let me, I don't truly have a past here on Midguard. Just why, Anthony?” His voice cracks at the end. “I am no hero, I am a trickster, a liar, _ergi_!”

Anthony sighs but gives him a tired smile, “Second chances, remember? None of us are born heros, we choose to be. I've killed innocents with my weapons, I killed out of revenge. Tasha has killed for money. Clint has killed because of orders. Even Steve has killed in war, sure he killed with the idea of saving others and most of those people who he killed were not _good_ ,they were _people_ all the same. And Bruce? The Hulk hasn't always been under control. We carry that, it drives us to choose better.”

Luca slowly sits in a random office chair. Choice. How long has it been since he thought he had one? That his path was not locked into one of destruction, devastation,…dying alone in ruin…

“Ahem”, Anthony blushes, “You can thank Jarvis and Pepper for your records. They're scary as hell when they work together. Luca McCoy can pass any level of background check.”

Blinking, still reeling from the mental upheaval, “Thank you, Jarvis. And thank your woman, Ms. Potts, for me Anthony.”

“Hogan, Muffin.”

“What?”

“Her name is Ms.Hogan now. She's married to Happy. The one who drove you like a badass to the battle.”

Oh…. _oh_ , “I'm sorry Anthony, I didn't know.”

He chuckles, “It's okay Lulu, she's good with him and they're both still my friends. Pep and I just weren't made for each other, yknow?”

Luca frowns, “That doesn't mean it does not hurt Anthony. I…did you know I was married, once?”

The subject change seems to throw him, “Oh yeah? What was that like?”

A wistful smile falls into place before he can stop it, “Wonderful and absolutely terrible. Sigyn is a good woman but we…broke. We broke and we could not fit back together. I knew it, she knew it, but it still hurt.”

“Because of your kids?”, Anthony’s mouth shuts with an audible click, regret instantly taking it's place on his face. “I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that I have no brain-to-mouth filter, I'm sorry!”

He can feel the old lump of sorrow work it's way up his throat. He stands and turns away, clasping his hands behind his back. “Yes…my children, seen as monsters in Asguard. Vali and Narfi, Odin claimed their murders as an _accident of magic_! I was not allowed to speak of it, and Sigyn, my lovely wife believes it an accident still.” The words are spoken in a harsh, angry, _broken_ whisper. 

The presence of Anthony shifts closer but doesn't touch. “He killed your kids?-Wait! Wife? So you're still married!?”

Luca laughs, it's broken but he can't help it. “Technically, I ran after..after. I couldn't stay in Asguard. So I left the realm all together. Our divorce is seen as a given though never made official.”

A sigh, “So..Odin? You don't have to but it sounds like you never really got to talk about it. So, I mean, if you _want to_.” He trails off uncertain.

Anthony gives him quiet to think. Perhaps it's time to wash the wound out. To share his children's legacy in full with another. So that someone else will know them. “Yes, but drinks first. If you will?”

He turns to find a glass already being handed to him. “I'm Tony Stark, I always have alcohol!”

And so he drinks and talks: the joy of becoming a father, Vali’s curious nature, Narfi’s love for plants and flowers. Their budding magic, the pride he took in teaching them how to use it. Sigyn singing them to sleep. Tale after tale, little moments, milestones, pride, joy, laughter, fear, and finally sorrow. “They would have been so strong Anthony. They had such wonderful magic, such talent! But Odin couldn't have it! Couldn't have the-the _spawn of an ergi man_ surpass his true heirs!”

“Heirs? I thought it was just you and Thor? So the Baldur thing is true? Didn't you kill him?” He leans in close to Luca, not nearly as drunk yet.

“No! _Baldur_ ”,he spits the name like a curse, “was merely humiliated by a prank! He called my children mongrels so I made all the hounds of Asguard chase after him in heat!” He slams his glass down and refills it.

Trying and utterly failing to maintain a straight face Anthony breaks down into a fit of giggles. “That's actually rather clever, and he did deserve it.”

A wicked grin, “That he did, but Odin couldn't stand for it of course! Vali had _never_ lost control during a transformation, ever. But-but he did and…Narfi..I begged Odin to help me turn Vali back, it wasn't his fault! But instead he-he..” Tears held back for centuries are followed by body wracking sobs. Then there are warm arms around him, he grips Anthony's shirt and lets go, burying his face into the other mans neck.

Anthony says nothing, no false platitudes, no lies of assurance, just runs his hands up and down the Jotunn’s back, cards fingers through his hair. And waits for it to be let out. 

After perhaps twenty minutes he lifts his head, “I'm sorry Anthony, I didn't mean to-“

“Hush, Lo. Don't ever apologize for loving your kids. You're allowed to be sad, and angry. It wasn't fair and Odin is a disgusting dick for allowing it.”

He reburies his face in Anthony's neck and swallows back more tears. No one has ever, not even his mother, allowed him to just _feel_ his grief. “I think they would have liked you, Anthony.”, he whispers. 

“I would have liked them too, Loki.”

Taking a deep breath he sits up, “Thank you, I believe I need to rest now.”

“Okay. If you can't sleep just come back down here, Jarvis will let you in.”

“Goodnight Anthony.”

“Night,Lulu..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Loki. I feel bad for doing this to him.
> 
> Also at this time I am unsure if Sigyn herself will show up in this story but she MIGHT. I want to clarify that she and Loki are not and will not be together. So don't fret over it, kay?


	6. It Was Only A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more sad, I'm sorry! 
> 
> Also I can't stop writing and feel like I'm spoiling you all, am I?

Luca slowly walks into the communal kitchen, head still full of warring emotions from the night before, and a slight headache. Intent on getting coffee, and talking Steve into making pancakes. However Steve is already there, talking to a man he hasn't seen before, in a SHIELD uniform and a..metal arm? What in the Nine?

“Good morning Luca, yes I'm making pancakes, and coffee is ready.” Steve gives him an amused look.

“Really? You're not even gonna introduce me? Fine.” The new man huffs at Steve and turns to Luca, holding out his non-metallic hand. “I'm Bucky Barnes, this,” he thumbs at Steve, “rude asshole’s boyfriend. Saw the mess you made of those Doombots, very nice.” His grin is wide and amused.

“Bucky! Language!”

Luca shakes his hand with a sharp grin, “I never thought I would hear Captain America _whine_ , I do believe you've made my morning.”

Bucky lets out a guffaw of a laugh, and Steve whines again, “Luca!”

A voice from the vent chimes in, “Are we picking on Steve again?” And Clint drops down into the kitchen. “Can I join?”

Bucky grins, Luca snorts into his coffee, and Steve throws his hands up. “Fine, fine make fun of the man who cooks for you all!”

Bucky kisses his cheek, “You know it's because we like you, Stevie.”

With a huff Steve starts on breakfast. 

“Sooo, how'd you end up in this merry band of misfits, Luca?” The SHIELD Agent asks.

“Well I haven't been like…this”, he motions to his body, his skin, “very long. My mutation…it got worse. I was homeless. My Uncle asked Bruce and Anthony to take me in, since well, mutants like me can't get work.” The Liesmith allows the story to roll off his tongue with ease. But part of him wishes he didn't have to. However he is committed to this new life, this new person, to being Luca. It's easy when he has a person like Anthony Stark in his corner, he _knows_ and he accepted Loki under the skin of Luca. 

“I'm sorry to hear that, but you'll fit right in here. We all have hard pasts, and I'm sure this can be your home if you let it.” He clasps Luca on the shoulder. 

“Sap.” Says Clint.

Luca smiles, because he's already home here.

* * *

Anthony finally emerges around noon. Luca is curled up on the couch, on their floor, reading. “Good noon, Anthony.”

Flopping on to the couch and rolling his head to look at Luca, “So I know last night was hard for you but I have some other questions, if you're up for it? You can say no and I'll drop it, promise.”

Well he can't blame Anthony for his curiosity, and the worst is already out so he might as well indulge him. Closing his book he sits up. “Very well, ask.”

“Do you have other kids? And how many of the other stories are true?”

“I do, what other stories?” How is it Midguard knows so much? Who could have told them?

A blush forms on Anthony's face, “Er well…the horse? And did you really have your lips sewn shut? And did you really dress Thor up as a woman, if so _how_?”

Amused more than angry Luca cuts off an obvious start to babbling. “To answer all of your questions I have four other children, Fenrir, Jormungandr, Hel, and yes Sleipnr. Yes, but to be fair I did get myself into that mess, it hurt but was my own doing. And very carefully, with a very thick veil.” He finishes with a wicked grin.

Once calmed down from the image of Thor in a wedding dress, he asks with a serious expression, “Where are your children now?”

Oh dear, not this again. The same feeling as before crawls up his throat but Luca refuses to cry all over Anthony _again_. “Sleipnr is forever bound as Odin’s mount, I know not where Fenrir was cast to, Jormungandr is here on Midguard somewhere in your oceans, and Hel is a Queen in her own right. Queen of her own realm, Helheim. I conquered it for her so she would be safe. She is the only one I may still see-was the only one.” He turns away to collect himself. 

Hands carefully touch his shoulders and he doesn't fight when he's drawn against a familiar chest. “I'm so sorry, Loki. I won't ask about them again.”

He raises to look Anthony in the eye, “No Anthony, I hurt but I am far more happy. Happy that someone other than myself and their…other parents see them as more than monsters. The monster children of the ergi Loki.” He carefully rests his forehead against the arc reactor, letting the hum calm him.

“Other parents?” he asks softly. Holding fast when Luca/Loki tries to pull away.

“I…Jottnar are intersexed…I bore them myself..” and he waits for the disgust, waits to be called _argr_ , and shoved away.

It does not come. “So you're Sle-Slu-Slephy, Fenrir, Jori, and Hel’s mother but Vali and Narfi’s father, right?”

Snorting with laughter at the horrible pronunciations he looks up again, “Yes, this does not bother you?”

“No. You are who you are Loki, as long as it's with consent no one has any say in who you sleep with or how. And it's normal for you to mother children so…why would that be a problem?”

Tears fall unbidden and he lets them.

“Oh shit! Loki I'm sorry, how did I fuck up now!?” There is genuine worry on Anthony's face, brows drawn together, and so much emotion in his eyes.

Before he realizes what he's doing, Luca/Loki is pressing his lips against Anthony's in a chaste kiss. And then it comes down on him and he springs back as if burned. “Anthony! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I-I..” He runs, dashes to his room and locks the door behind him. “J-Jarvis?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Please don't let anyone in.”

“I would advise against-“

“ _Please!_ ”

“Very well, sir” He doesn't know if it's possible but Jarvis’ voice sounds rather sad.

Even still, “Thank you, Jarvis.”

“You are welcome, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have some, small, Frostiron! And Loki listen to Jarvis! For he is wise.


	7. With a Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Here there be smut! It's at the end if you want to skip. I do not promise that it's good smut however. 
> 
> This is why the rating went up, just to be safe.

Luca paces in his room. He kissed Anthony, he _kissed_ Anthony! The man was only trying to comfort him, not court him! But no, he just had to go a step to far! A year ago they were enemies, Anthony isn't going to fall into his arms just because of kindness. It can not possibly be wor-Thunder. Thunder on a cloudless day. Oh…well..this is just his luck isn't it? Thor will surely out him and he will lose everything, again. Perhaps it's better that way, at least he will have someone else to blame too. Instead of just himself. 

“Sir? Mr. Stark asks that you stay in your room while he explains the situation to Mr. Odinson.” Ah, Jarvis, right on time. 

“I wasn't going anywhere Jarvis. I certainly don't want to be in the room when Thor outs me.” His smile holds no humor.

“If I may, sir. Mr. Stark will not allow that to happen.”

He snorts, “Honestly Jarvis after what I've done I won't blame Anthony if he hands me over to Thor.” Luca(Loki?) sits on the bed, putting his face in his hands. 

“Forgive me sir, but you are being rather dense. Mr. Stark would not throw you out over something so trivial and he will not hand you over to Asguard.”

“Excuse me?! And how do you know Jarvis? It would be easier.” Anger is as quick to go as to come. Anthony is well within his rights to give him to Thor.

“It is in my Protocols, sir. Should Asguard or SHIELD attempt to take the person known as Luca McCoy or Loki I am to activate the Iron Legion and aid in his defense and/or escape.”

“What?”

“As I said, you are being rather dense, sir.”

Oh… _oh_. “Anthony..” a breath, a whisper, a _prayer_.

“Mr. Stark requests entry, sir”

He stands, “Yes Jarvis let him in.”

And there's Anthony, looking rather pleased with himself. “So big brother Thor won't be a problem. He wants to see you but that's up to you.”

“Anthony, I-“

He doesn't get to finish as Anthony strides the distance and drags him in for a kiss. It's soft but passionate, the intention unmistakable. “You don't have to run from this, unless you want to.” He murmurs against Luca’s lips. 

He would let go, if asked he would let things go back as before. But Loki is tired of running from things. Luca is in a position to finally be happy. And he will not lose it. “I would very much like to be courted by you, Anthony.” Hands card through his hair as he's pulled into another kiss.

“Good because I don't want to let you go.”

He is wanted, he is _wanted_ , just as he is, as Loki the Jotunn, and as Luca the mutant. “Never, Anthony.”

They end up in bed, just laying. Anthony alternates between playing with his hair and tracing the Jotunn markings on his face. While he himself runs a finger across the arc reactor, feeling it's gentle hum. And somehow it feels more intimate than any sex he's ever had. Their weaknesses laid bare and treated gently.

* * *

He isn't ready to talk to Thor just yet, and Anthony doesn't make him. However he does insist on going out for dinner. “Anthony, the world sees me as a mutant, which seems to be on par with being Jotunn. You don't have to take me anywhere.”

“Don't care, Muffin. You're my boyfriend, I think you're sexy, I'm going to show you off. I've never kept quiet about Mutant Rights anyway. Besides you helped save the city from Doom, they can shove it.” He says all this while dressing in a rather nice suit, not giving an inch on the matter.

He knows a lost battle when he sees one. Besides a greater part of him sings over the fact that Anthony wants to be seen with him, is _proud_ of being seen with him. “Very well, where are we going?”

Grinning at his win Anthony kisses his cheek, “It's a surprise! Now get your pert lil ass in a suit and meet me at the car!”

* * *

The restaurant is nice, low calm lighting, and tasteful décor. People do stare but Anthony laces their fingers together as they're lead to a private table. 

“So, whatcha think Lulu? Nice isn't it?” Anthony asks after being seated and ordering wine.

“It's very nice Anthony, but what exactly do they serve here?” Because he cannot tell by looking and he doesn't know all of Midguard’s food yet.

“Oh, seafood! I noticed you seem to like it. If you don't we can go somewhere else.” He's trying not to sound nervous but it's there, Luca has trained himself to spot such things, after all.

Chuckling, “It's fine, Anthony dear. But…how long have you been paying attention to know it's my favorite?”

Blushing because he has obviously been caught, “Honestly? Since you opened up to me about the Void. We're very…alike. Though I haven't lost even half of what you have, I guess I thought you could understand me. Doesn't hurt that you're attractive either.”

Frowning behind his wine glass Luca puts a hand on top of Anthony's, gently squeezing. “Don't undermine what you have overcome. I have lost much but that does not make your own trials lesser.”

Anthony leans over and gives him a kiss, “Stop being so awesome Lulu. And tell me some embarrassing stories about Thor.”

Luca gives him a sharp smile and proceeds to do just that. 

The food is delicious, the conversation fun and light , the company the best he's had in an age. Not since his early days with Sigyn has he felt so at peace, like he is right where he belongs.

* * *

The ride home is spent in silence, but it's easy. Well except for one thing. Anthony agreed to court him but, he feels like skipping some steps. He looks _good_ in his suit and Luca can't stop picturing pealing him out of it. But would Anthony think less of him? Would he seem like a whore? To want to be in bed with the man so soon. He can't think of an answer, and dares not to ask. His thoughts circle round.

* * *

Anthony follows him to his door.   
“So, I uh had a great time. Night Lulu.” He gives Luca a peck on the lips.

To let it go and be disappointed or not? Not. He pulls Anthony back for a much more impassioned kiss, running his tongue along the shorter mans lips and groaning when he gets entry.

“Are you sure? Anthony asks as they part for air.

“Yes! Yes, unless you don't want-“

“Never wanted more in my life, baby. Just didn't want to push.”

He dives in for another kiss, “Take me to bed, Anthony?”

* * *

The short walk to Anthony's room is spent with kisses and light nips. The pieces of their suits are discarded without care as soon as the door closes.

Anthony steps back and examines every inch of Loki. “Damn, you're beautiful.”

“Anthony…”

He lays Loki down on his back, trailing kisses and light bites to his neck while calloused fingers trace the marks on his body. Only stopping to tease dark blue nipples into hardening, followed by Anthony's hot mouth. He licks, and sucks hard on one, gently scraping his teeth over it, only to start over on the other. 

Loki pants, gasps, buries a hand in Anthony's hair.

“So sensitive, you like it?”

“Nng!” is the articulate reply.

He follows Loki’s marks down further. But avoids his cock, making the Jotunn whine. “Patience Lolo.” He goes down one leg, up the other, biting and sucking. Leaving bruises in his wake. Tracing every single line with his tongue. 

Loki has never been worshipped to his knowledge, but no other being could ever top Anthony's go at it.  
Anthony finally reaches his cock, tracing the lines there too before dipping his tongue under the foreskin, swirling around the head, licking up dribbles of pre-cum.

“Ah! Anthony, _please_!”

“How can I say no to that?” He nearly swallows Loki whole, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls back up to bob his head. 

Loki’s hips tremble in an effort to stay still, his back arching off the bed even as his hands find there way to Anthony's hair to grab and tug the short strands. “A-Anthony! So good! Oh, please!”

And then it stops. Loki lets out a frustrated growl, “What?”

Holding up a bottle, smug smirk firmly in place, “Well I could, if you don't want to wait?”

Loki brings his knees up to his chest and spreads his legs wider. 

“S’what I thought.” Coating a liberal amount of lube on his fingers he leans down for a kiss as the first one circles Loki’s hole. It slides in rather easy. “Heh, been busy with yourself Lo?”

“I uhn do have _needs_ , darling.”

A second joins the first, sliding in and out, slowly scissoring. “Can I watch next time?”

Loki wraps his arms around Anthony's neck, “If you wish.” 

A third finger, Loki whimpers. “You alright, babe?”

“Yes, yes it's good just please-Oh! _Yes, right there_!” He throws his head back and rides down on the fingers inside him.

Anthony pulls his fingers out, “You ready?”

“Yes, want you, now.”

Coating himself as much as possible, Anthony eases in, Loki’s arms and legs locking around him. He stops when just the head is in. “Still good?”

“Yes! Anthony, please! I won't break!”

So he slides the rest in one fluid motion, bottoming out with a groan, “Shit, Lo, so tight!”

Loki just whimpers, “You feel so good.”

Moving in slow, shallow thrusts at first, nipping and sucking Loki’s neck.

“More!”

He speeds up, adjusting his hips, searching for the perfect angle.

“ _Tony!_!” Loki’s back arches and his nails leave scratches across Tony’s shoulders.

They dissolve into each other. Moving together among “Yes yes yes!” and “More!”. With pants, gasps, bites and kisses. The pace becoming frantic, hard, near bruising. 

“Tony, gonna cum! I-I'm gonna-“

“Cum for me, Lo. Don't hold back.”

And with a cry of Tony’s name, he does. Pleasure courses through his body, toes curling, making a mess of his stomach and chest.

That's all it takes for Tony to follow him over. 

They freeze in a moment of pure bliss. 

Tony slowly pulls out, grabs a tissue from the nightstand to clean them up. And pulls Loki to him. They recreate the mornings gentle touches as they drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..uh..yeah. Tell me if you liked the smut inclusion. If not I'll make a side story and put it all there instead.


	8. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finally gets to speak and there are disturbing revelations.

The morning sees Luca snugly wrapped in Tony’s blankets, it's warm, comfortable. He doesn't really want to move but even Jottnar have a working bladder, still he lingers as long as possible. When it becomes to pressing he finally opens his eyes, and cannot stop his smile. Anthony lays beside him, still sleeping, sprawled on his back like a child. Not wanting to wake him Luca very carefully slides off the bed to pad to the bathroom. 

He passes by the mirror on his way out, and stops. He's never really bothered to _look_ at his true form, the memories too raw, painful. But now he finds it isn't so hard, he still flinches but…the memory of Anthony tracing each line on his body…It's a wonderful feeling, to attach a good memory to this skin. And he finds himself wondering what the markings actually mean, he never bothered to find out, never wanted to know. But now? Now perhaps it was time. Time to find out what being Jotunn really meant. But he would have to ask Thor a favor, which soured his mood a bit. Contrary to what Odin, and even Thor himself, thought he did not _hate_ his brother. If he did he wouldn't have spent so many years making sure Thor came home alive. But he was bitter, and there was much pain between them. He had thought Thor knew him, but what Thor saw was just a mask. The mask of a man content to be lesser, the doting little brother, loyal prince.

He shoves his thoughts to the side, coffee will be needed, and if things take a turn some of Anthony's liquor. 

“Jarvis? Please inform my brother that I am ready to speak with him.”

“Of course, sir.”

So he sits at the counter, coffee in hand, and waits. Hopefully this won't come to blows, Anthony wouldn't forgive them easily if they ruined his kitchen. 

The elevator dings as it arrives and soon Thor is standing in the kitchen doorway. He stares for a moment before smiling, “Brother! Thank you for agreeing to see me!” It's a loud greeting but not to the usual volume. 

“So, I am still _brother_ even in this skin am I?” It's only laced with a touch of vitriol, part of him sags with relief at the term still.

Thor sits across from him, “Of course, I will not throw away a lifetime of brotherhood over such! I have much to say, will you stay your temper and let me speak?”

Luca makes a vague ‘go on’ gesture, promising nothing. 

Thor must think it's good enough, “I..I am sorry brother.” He looks down at his hands, brows drawn in a sorrowful expression, “I have been so blind, haven't I? After your new sentence I did not wish to wound your pride by following straight after you, so I stayed in Asguard. The _things_ said about you! Was it always so? No, I suppose it was, but I did not see. I think…I know I have been foolish. An oaf.” Thor looks like he might cry.

“Asguard has never been kind to _ergi_ , Thor. Unless the practice is done by women. _Little witch boys_ are not equals.” He can't keep the heat nor pain from his voice.

Thor lets the tears fall but makes no move for sympathy. “Aye, but it's more than that, is it not? I have been far too content to listen to father, to let him be the final word. No more, Loki!” he slams his large fist on the countertop, making Luca jump.

“What do you mean?” each word is said carefully, blankly. He will not let himself hope.

Thor reaches across to grab one of Loki’s hands. “When father took your first born, I did nothing. When he banished my nephews, I did nothing. And worst, when he had your boys slain, I took his words at value and I did _nothing_! Then I had the gall to act hurt when you broke. Never! Again! I have much to atone for, I can never hope to make up for it all, but Loki? I am on your side. From now on brother!” his gaze is fierce and unwavering despite the tears freely running down his face.

He is not alone, Luca’s cheeks are equally wet. “I..Vali..Narfi…how did you?”

Thor’s expression turns to anger as thunder rolls outside hard enough to shake windows. “I pressed father about it as I came to realize the world is not as I know it. He told me in a fit of anger. I was not a good brother but Vali and Narfi were my nephews and I _loved them_.” He scoffs at himself, “The _Mighty_ Thor, mighty stupid.”

And though the situation is not appropriate Luca laughs, “Finally picking up Midguardian phrases, brother?”

Thor snorts, “Aye though I suspect you will be much worse thanks to Stark. Please think on my words, know their truth.” He stands to leave. 

“Actually, I have a favor to ask…”

“Name it.”

He swallows, does he really wish to know? Yes, he cannot live in ignorance forever. “Books. On the Jotunn, I wish to know the truth of my heritage. Could you get them?”

The determination returns to Thor's face, “Of course brother, give me two Midguardian days and I shall return with them!” Before any more can be said Thor makes his way to the balcony and calls the Bifrost.

* * *

The next two days are spent with Anthony, in his Workshop, on his couch, in his bed. He hopes that he isn't being to obvious about his nerves, for he doesn't doubt Thor will return with books, if he must ask the Jottnar themselves. But what will he find in them? What if they really are monsters worthy of fear, or worse what if they _aren't_? Perhaps Thor will return with nothing at all, the point rendered moot.

But Thor does return, carrying a large wooden chest. “Brother! I return with your books!” He looks very pleased with himself. Setting the trunk down on the living room floor with a loud THUNK. 

He opens the chest to find if completely full of neatly stacked tomes. “Thank you, Thor. But how did you come by so many?” Silence meets his question, do he looks up to find his brother looking sheepish 

“Mother helped, she sends her love and support. She said there is no one complete history or study of the Jotunn, so she helped gather any with even the smallest mention.”

He tries not to feel anything. Frigga is far from perfect, but he has never doubted her love. Some of the books must be straight from her personal collection. He understands the unspoken words in the gesture: _I'm sorry. I love you. I'm trying to make amends._ And while nothing will ever return them to how they were, perhaps this is the first step toward something new.

He lugs the trunk to his room and is soon lost in them.

* * *

No, no, no, _NO_! His world is falling apart at the seams again! Odin, that lying, scheming, one eyed _BASTARD SON OF A WHORE_! The temperature of the room drops to freezing, windows and furniture alike icing over. He barely takes note of it in his rage. And then it leaves him. He falls to his knees and sobs uncontrollably. 

The door bursts open to Tony and Thor.

“Loki!” 

“Brother!”

He shoves a book at the both of them. Tony looks up at Thor confused. “Muffin, I can't read this, you have to use your words.”

“I…Babies are taken to the Temple to receive _blessings_! He told me they left me there to _die_!” The rage returns and with it the ice.

Thor cautiously kneels beside him, “I understand your rage brother, but you will freeze us both if you do not calm.”

His head snaps up to see frost on Thor’s armor and Anthony shaking with the cold. The room instantly snaps back to a normal temperature. “Anthony, forgive me. I didn't mean-“

“It's okay. But why don't we move to the living room and you can explain. Calmly, kay Muffin?”

“Of course.”

* * *

The living room is quiet and tense, Tony sets out three glasses of good scotch for them. Luca downs his in one gulp.

He breathes deeply, stilling his temper. “According to the books when a child is born it is taken to the Temple to receive blessings and a name. There should have been attendants but it was a time of war. They were likely killed or not there at all. Slain before hand. This means I was not left to die. I was not abandoned. I was as wanted as any other child…” He tries not to sob again. “I was _wanted_ and I killed the one who wanted me for the love of my kidnapper!”

Thor’s large hand settles on one shoulder. “Brother, I did not know. I am sorry.”

Anthony wraps an arm around him and he turns to bury himself in the man's embrace. He allows himself to cry for all he's lost, all that will never be. In the end he exhausts himself into a fitful sleep against his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Loki. He is king of angst.


End file.
